


A Cold Awakening

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a cold and Sirius has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius was lying on his back, trying to keep still in spite of his discomfort. He didn't want to disturb his lover's rest; suffering under the effects of an early-winter cold, Remus had gotten only sporadic sleep during the night. As it was, he was being unusually noisy with his breathing now, his chest moving in a long slow rhythm that Sirius had been listening to for the past ten minutes. 

Upon waking up, his first action had been to attempt to caress his face against Remus'. This prelude to early morning love-making had been prevented, however, by Remus sleeping under the covers.

Sirius had scowled. 'He **hates** sleeping under the covers,' he'd thought. But he'd forgiven him when recalling how awful his illness was. Heavy congestion, watery eyes, a sore throat. 'Poor baby.' Sirius had tenderly patted some of the brown hair peeking out from the blankets. 

Well, so much for early-morning love-making. 

Unfortunately, his body had wanted to follow their ritual and now, several minutes later, was demanding it rather firmly. 

"Oh, damn," Sirius muttered to himself. He pressed both hands down on his erection, but it stayed up with an unwelcome determination.

He gave Remus a hopeful sidelong look, but the curled bundle at his side showed no sign of awakening. 'I can get past this,' he thought. 'I've endured worse.' Sirius tried to list those times. Spending New Year's in a freezing lobby with neighbours who had overindulged repeatedly disturbing him (that had been quite disgusting). Breaking his arm while doing flips on --

Remus coughed. A dragged-out, agonising fit of coughing that had Sirius wincing in empathy. And a barely heard whimper at the end of it. He was about to say something to Remus when a pale hand stuck out of the cocoon, scrabbled on the bedside table for his medicine and disappeared once more. Sirius listened as the medicine was downed and Remus snuffled a moment. Then motion quieted again. 

Looking down at himself, Sirius sighed. Remus was obviously out for the duration, and he really needed to get rid of his problem. He decided he'd better take things in hand. He hadn't done this in a while, having no need, but this was an emergency. How the hell was he expected to go even walk out of the bedroom, let alone the house, with this thing?

Attempting to be quiet, he began sliding his hands up and down, up and down. First with the entire palm then with just his fingertips. It was rather pleasant -- his breathing did go a little faster -- but something was missing. 

Up and down, and all around. To the top and to the bottom...

'This isn't too much fun actually,' Sirius thought after a bit. 'It's more like a chore.'

He remembered doing this in his younger years. It had been, if not emotionally satisfying, at least a good physical release. But that lonely state of things hadn't lasted long. He smirked at remembrances of a shy Remus who'd rapidly become confident and eager. Excitingly wicked. Every night, every morning practically since they'd become lovers at school; oh, they were definitely made for each other. 

His hand moved more forcefully with the images in his mind (oh, his Remus was beautiful. Beautiful all the time, but in their bed with that pale skin, and his small, passionate noises, and sometimes he'd talk so dirty; surely no other lover could be such a mixture of chasteness and smut). 

Sirius gave a strangled gasp. Any minute now, he should come very nicely...

Yes.

Any minute now...

Any **minute** now.

This. 

Wasn't. 

Working.

Sirius' turn to whimper. 

'How long is this supposed to take? With my condition, I should have come by now!'

A throat was carefully cleared beside him. Sirius looked as a brown-haired head emerged from the warm blankets. A bemused expression was on Remus' face. Sirius smiled, taking his hands away and folding them across his stomach.

His lover opened his mouth, but couldn't get enough voice together to speak. Words weren't necessary, however; his confused frown allowed Sirius to know what Remus was asking. 

"What am I doing? Well, I'm trying to get rid of this thing here." He followed Remus' gaze downward. Even underneath the covers, one could tell what was occurring. 

'This is really embarrassing,' he thought to himself. 

"I think you've spoiled me," Sirius continued out loud. "It's not as nice as when you do it."

In spite of his cold, Remus smiled gently at him. 

"I don't suppose you feel like going for a ride...?" Sirius stopped at the shake of his head. "No, I didn't think so."

Remus stroked his forehead, regret in his eyes.

"It's OK. I know you're feeling dead-like."

A nod.

"I can quite understand not wanting to do anything too strenuous right now."

Sirius watched as Remus swallowed with difficulty and laid back down. They stared at each other.

'This thing is starting to get painful,' he thought.

As if he'd read his mind, Remus snuggled closer to him, moved his hand under the blankets and over his chest. Sirius sighed as it went lower and slid lovingly along his erection. "Please more," he whispered.

Remus kissed him on the shoulder in reply. He began kneading him, a firm, familiar touch that paused only when Sirius shifted his position on the bed, and put a hand on top of Remus', caressing it.

'Not a chore now,' Sirius thought. He moaned deeply, head falling onto the pillow, half-faint with desire. **This** could go on forever and he wouldn't argue. But he came quickly to his disappointment, fighting desperately to regain his breath.

Another kiss on his shoulder caused Sirius to look at Remus, who was smiling, his blood-shot eyes still managing to convey love. 

"I love you, too," Sirius said in response. He tried to kiss him, but Remus evaded it. "Believe me, I don't care if I get your cold."

A shake of the head.

"You're a tease," Sirius complained.

Remus suddenly hid his face in his pillow, coughing hard. Sirius frantically patted his back. "You alright?" he asked when the attack was over.

A miserable expression answered him. 

"I'll make you some tea. And not the magical sort either. You need the hand-made kind for this. And I'll add honey and lemon to it, would you like that?"

Remus nodded gratefully, then pushed the blankets aside. 

"Wait a minute," Sirius demanded, "what are you doing? You're not going anywhere!"

His lover pointed at the bathroom as he slowly put on his slippers.

"Fine, but wear your robe. Here, wear your sweater, too. And this." Sirius wrapped a scarf around his throat, gingerly hugged him.

They separated to their respective tasks. As Sirius' took longer, he returned with the tea-tray to find Remus ensconced in bed, eyes shut. He sat by his side, stirring a cup. "Moony," he murmured.

The weary eyes opened, brightening when the tea was brought near. Remus drank deeply.

Sirius placed the cup on the tray when he'd had his fill. Standing, he tucked in the blankets, then started gathering his things for a shower. When he turned, it was to find Remus regarding him. He stared back. 

"You know you're beautiful?" he said at last.

His lover blinked, swallowed, and nodded at the mirror.

"What about it?"

Another nod. Unmistakably a command.

Sirius went to look at his reflection. His uncombed hair was a nice jumble and stubble darkened his face. He'd seen better days. But the shower would help. He moved to the bed, smiling down at Remus, who softly cleared his throat.

"Beautiful," Remus whispered.


End file.
